Of Roses and Cake
by MizukoMidori
Summary: A series of one shot drabbles from serious to crack. Prompts taken from Touka Koukan. Latest: Even in madness, Ciel can still cling to one thing: Sebastian. SPOILERS for Season 2 episode 9
1. Forget Me Not

**97. Don't Forget**

There was only one hesitation Ciel had about Sebastian taking his soul. He didn't want to be forgotten. It was a bigger fear than he would let on. Would the world forget Ciel Phantomhive, young Earl who made a miraculous come back from a tragic situation and managed to turn the Phantomhive name into something, something other than being the Queen's Guard Dog. Would Tanaka even continue to run the toy company after he was gone? Or would that fall with the Phantomhive legacy? What about the rest of his staff?

The new ruler of England will never have even heard of him. Or perhaps he would be known as the traitor who killed the Queen. Though he doubted as much. They would find some poor sap to blame for it. It was the English way, at least as far as he had known it. Once upon a time it would have been his job to find that poor sap and fabricate the evidence to prove he'd done it.

There was no heir to be left behind. Elizabeth would never marry him He couldn't even leave a widow to carry on his name until her own death. She would be heartbroken, Ciel was sure, but for how long? In another five, ten years the Marquis will have found another suitable husband for her. Would she remember him when she had a new family of her own? The idea of Lizzy forgetting him was almost too much.

The one that worried Ciel most was Sebastian. The demon had been such a central figure in his life during the most crucial time, but it was hard to believe he had been to the same to Sebastian. A demon's life was so long, and Ciel was just a small fragment in it. But if anyone was going to remember him, it should be Sebastian. Sebastian had made Ciel who he was today, had made him someone who should be remembered. Out of anyone Ciel hoped Sebastian would never forget him, even if that hope was futile.

_"Will it hurt?'_

_"I'll be gentle."_

_"No. Make it painful to your heart's content. I want the pain of living to be carved into my soul."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_


	2. The Long and Short of it

_Genre: Humor  
Characters: Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth_

**57. Haircut**

The anguished sobbing could be heard throughout the entire Phantomhive manor. Bard was making sure to steer clear from its source, crying women made him nervous. His fellow house staff were having the same idea. It was best to stay far, far away.

Upstairs in one of the lounges Lady Elizabeth was crying her eyes out, while Ciel was trying to get her to quiet down. Sebastian stood behind her picking at her all-too-curly hair, which for once was out of its normal ponytails. Tangled and stuck to the golden blonde curls was a sticky pink mess.

"How did you manage to get gum stuck in your hair anyway?" Ciel asked.

"I don't knoooowwwww!" she wailed.

Sebastian glanced over Lizzy's head to catch Ciel's attention. "Young Master."

"Hm?"

"If I may speak with you outside for a moment."

Ciel eyed the butler for a moment before standing. Sebastian was at the door first, and held it open before following him out.

"What is it Sebastian?"

"About Lady Elizabeth's hair..." Sebastian looked away slightly, making his young master frown. "It would seem that I am unable to remove the gum entirely. I'm afraid her hair will have to be cut."

"What do you mean you can't get it out! Try harder."

"Unfortunately, I've done as much as I can without cutting her hair. It is inevitable at this point. Unless the lady would like to live with gum the rest of her life."

"This isn't funny Sebastian."

"Of course not, young master."

Ciel sighed. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't take this news well. Elizabeth loved her hair, and from where the gum was stuck they would have to cut it above the shoulders. "I'll go inform her."

Sebastian bowed, opting to wait outside while the lady was being informed.

**An hour later (after much high pitche**d **wailing an**d **vague comforting on Ciel's part)**

Elizabeth reluctantly took the mirror Sebastian offered her. Every now and then her lip still trembled, but she had ceased her sobbing. Sebastian had swept the long lockes off the floor and had promised to put them in a box for Elizabeth to keep.

With a deep breath and a shaking hand she held the mirror up to her face. The ringlets ended just below her chin making her seem younger than she actually was. Tilting her head from side to side she noticed there wasn't as much bounce to them as there used to be. Once again those green eyes filled tears.

"I think this suits you." Ciel commented before the tears could fall. "It's cute."

"Do you really think so?" Elizabeth sniffed.

"I do."

The change was nearly instantaneous. Trembling lips broke into a wide smile, and she quickly wiped the tears away, before throwing her arms around her fiance. Ciel was caught completely off guard, making Sebastian chuckle to himself. Ciel shot him a poisonous glare..

Once the two of them were alone Ciel had managed to convince Lizzy to leave early to allow her mother time to adjust to the change, Sebastian amused smile returned.

"You knew just what to say to her, young master."

"Tch. don't get the wrong idea. I was merely stating the truth."

"Ahh~ So then the young master is into shorter haired women?"

"Isn't it almost time for tea?"

"Yes, my Lord."


	3. That Time of the Century Again?

_Genre: Humor  
Characters: Ciel, Sebastian  
_

**25. "That time"**

It was the crashing sound of shattering glass that Ciel awoke to one morning. He'd sat up very suddenly, grabbing his gun from underneath one of his pillows. It took him a full ten seconds to realize that he was aiming at his butler's kneeling form as Sebastian picked up broken shards of teapot.

"My deepest apologies young master. I do hope you're not going to shoot me for this mishap. It was only the Rasheux china and easily replacable as its still being crafted. I'll have the tea out of your carpet in no time, so there's no need to worry about it staining."

Sebastian faced him with what Ciel thought was a rather forced smile. He lowered the gun and ran a hand through his hair. "For crying out loud Sebastian, I thought assassins had come crashing through my window."

"And had they, young master, you wouldn't need to even get up. I'd have it taken care of before you could even fire off a shot."

"Hurry and bring me my morning tea Sebastian."

"As you wish."

It turned out that that was only the first incident of the day. Sebastian nearly burned down the kitchen while making lunch, and broke even more china by setting the table. Ciel's afternoon snack tasted like garbage. It turned out Sebastian had forgotten sugar and even left it in the oven a little too long.(Actually he forgot about it entirely. Maylene had been the one to pull it out.). Even his daily duties around the house weren't up to snuff. Ciel had witnessed Tanaka redusting the hallways earlier.

By the time dinner had rolled around Ciel had ordered Bard to cook tonight. Sebastian had tried to protest, but one look from his master shut him up. Maylene was ordered to set the table one dish at a time. Sebastian was ordered to 'rest for now'. Finnian tried to sympathize with him at first but after several minutes of scathing looks took the hint and left him alone.

After dinner Ciel came to find Sebastian who was lurking in the garden playing with a stray cat. He stood back to watch them for a few moments. Sebastian was petting the animal while talkillng softly to it. Ciel couln't hear what he was saying. The look on his face was displeased, which is how Ciel imagined he must be feeling.

"How long are you going to stand back there, staring, youg master?"

"Until you let go of that creature."

Sebastian put the cat down and it ran off into the darkness. Ciel came to sit by him on the stone bench.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not sure what you mean young ma-"

"I'm serious Sebastian. You've been blundering all day on simple things. To think I actually had to have those other three take over your duties."

Sebastian chuckled. "As to be expected of you, young master, not much escapes you."

"Explain."

"Very well. For demons, there comes a time about once every fifty years where our supernatual capabilites are rendered useless. Essentially it's like becoming human for a day."

Ciel turned to glare up at him, "And you didn't think this was something I needed to know! What if there had been assassins in my room this morning?"

"Then I assume you would have shot them. I apologize for not having informed you of this sooner, however I wasn't aware the day was approaching. It's not something I keep track of. It caught me just as much by surprise as I'm sure it did everyone else."

Sitting back the young earl let out a breath. It was good to know that it would only last a day, and that the day was almost over was even further comfort. Another thought occurred to him then, and he smirked,

"So Sebastian, does this mean that if you were human you would be as much as a clumsy fool as the rest of my house staff?"

He saw the butler stiffen and turn that forced smile on him again. "Absolutely not young master. Even as a human I am hardly comparable to their idiocy and clumsiness."

"Is that so?"

"It is. Now let's get you ready for bed young master. Unless of course you think I'm too much of a clumsy fool, then perhaps Maylene can dress you."

"No! No. I think you are perfectly capable of dressing me."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes My Lord."


	4. All That's Left

_Genre: Angst  
Characters: Alois, Hannah (Claude)  
Note: This was written literally nine hours before episode 8 came out. _

**27. Rejected?**

It took Alois nearly two weeks to recover from his duel with Ciel Phantomhive. Two weeks of bedrest and being tended to. Two weeks and the entire house had made sure he was comfortable and all his outlandish needs and frustratons met. All but Claude. Not that Alois wanted Claude, not after what he had done. But still it hurt. Like he wanted some dumb bitch like Hannah looking after him. And to think she was the one who had first rushed forward ordering the other three to grab first aid supplies. Claude just stood there.

When Claude had eventually come to see him, a whole day and then some later, Alois had ordered him out of his room. Not that orders mattered to the butler anymore it seemed. Claude had left without a second glance. Alois wasn't sure if he was happy that he'd listened or mad that he hadn't tried to beg for forgiveness. The screaming fit he'd thrown afterward had reopened his wound and it was only moments before Hannah was in there, trying to hold him down so she could rebandage it. The whore almost lost another eye, but Alois didn't have the strength. Claude didn't try to come see him again.

For the next few days Alois had decided to give up. He wouldn't speak, hardly moved, and refused to eat. Hannah tried continuously to feed him, but it usually ended up all over the bed, or the floor, or even his clothes. He didn't even have the will to throw it back in her face.

Several days later, one afternoon she while holding a spoon to his lips and gently pleading for him to open his mouth, Alois knocked the spoon away. She flinched and the utinsel clattered to the floor. As she bent to pick it up her gaze met his starved blue eyes. His eyes spoke of pain and tragedy and she couldn't look away.

"Why?" his voice came out in a raspy whisper from days without use. She said nothing.

"Why?" he asked again, this time a bit louder. Still she said nothing.

Reaching out a trembling hand he had grabbed her by the front of her dress. Hannah allowed herself to be pulled forward, as he was not yet strong enough to do so himself. He brought her face up right next to his; there were tears in his eyes.

"Why are you taking care of me! Why won't you just let me die! Why! You hate me don't you? I poked your eye out, I've touched you, I call you vulgar things. Why won't you just leave me to die...?" Alois' anger had turned into despair, and his grip on her weakened.

"I don't hate you."

The look of shock that passed over his face was as if he had been stabbed again. He completely let go of her, and fell back onto the bed. What did it even mean, that she didn't hate him?

"I don't hate you, my lord."

"B-but why? I hate _you_!"

"I know."

"Then why!"

If Alois had been shocked before he was floored at his maid's next words. Hannah had suddenly thrown her arms around him, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Because I want to protect you my lord."


	5. Pain in the Butler

_Genre: Crack, Canon A/U(if that makes sense)  
Characters: Alois, Sebastian, Ciel, Claude  
Note: Butler Swap.  
_

**41. Irrational**

Alois buried his face into the pillow at the sound of tea being poured, rather loudly he thought, into a cup. It felt way too early for him to be awake so he was going to go back to sleep. Just as sleep had been settling in there was a gentle hand on his shoulder. Alois jerked out of the unfamiliar grip and quickly turned to face the offender.

Sebastian smiled pleasently at him. "Good morning young master. Today's tea is a light darjeeling served with a touch of honey."

Alois stared at the platter with the tea cup on it that the butler held out in front of him.

"Young master?"

"What time is it?"

Sebastian shifted the platter so that it was resting on his arm and pulled out his pocket watch. "A quarter after seven."

Alois continued to stare for a moment before laying back down. "I'm going back to sleep."

Sebastian frowned, leaning forward to place a hand on his shoulder again. "Young master, it's time to be getting up. Much needs to be done to-"

He never got to finish his sentence. The young count sat up, picked up the tea cup and hurled it at the wall. The china shattered and tea poured down leaving dark stains. Sebastian frowned at the mess.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me before ten. And tell Hannah to come clean this mess up. And that she better not wake me up while doing so or she'll pay for it."

"As you wish."

Sebastian left with the same frown on his face. Somehow he had not predicted that the Trancy boy would be so difficult. Today would be an interesting challenge to say the least. Part of Sebastian looked forward to it, difficult little boys could be dealt with.

At ten on the dot Sebastian was back in the room, this time without the tea cart. At ten-oh-one exactly he had shaken Alois awake. The boy had tried to shove him away, but Sebastian evaded him easily. He let Alois have a few minutes to collect himself and wake up as he dug through his closet for the day's clothing. When he returned Alois had already removed his nightshirt and was smirking at Sebastian.

"Why thank you young master, for making my task just a tad easier."

Alois' smirk grew. Sebastian knelt in front of him, placing the shirt around his shoulders. He had expected Alois to comply and put his arms through the sleeves, but the boy remained still, smirking. After only a slight pause Sebastian had lifted Alois' arms to place them inside the sleeves himself. Once there he began to skillfully button the front of the shirt. Alois had allowed him to do up three button before reaching up and undoing them. Sebastian's hands stilled for a moment, then continued to finish the last few buttons before returning to the top to redo the others. As Sebastian was redoing those Alois undid the bottom ones.

This process was repeated no less than three times before Sebastian grew weary of it. He undid all the buttons himself and pulled the shirt off of him. Alois gave him an alarmed look as the butler folded the shirt neatly on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It is obvious, young master, that you do not want to wear a shirt today. Will it be the same for your pants as well?"

"I- What! No! Put my clothes on Sebastian!"

"Of course."

Picking up the pair of shorts he slid them on Alois. The boy had longer legs than Sebastian was used to. Next came the stockings. As Sebastian was sliding them up his legs Alois started making small noises. Little gasps and sighs.

"Mmm, yes. Sebastian. That feels so good."

Once more this gave the butler pause. With a raised eyebrow he glanced up at Alois, "Is there something else you wanted from me, young master?"

Alois smirked down at him, "What else could I possibly want from you?"

"Well..."

It was Sebastian's turn to smirk as he slowly ran his hand from below the boy's knee up to the inside of his thigh. Pressing right below his groin he moved his fingers in light circles until Alois jerked back suddenly. He slapped Sebastian hard enough for the butler's head to turn slightly. His smirk was still there.

"Get out!" Alois pointed at the door, shaking in fury.

"Young master, I haven't finished dressing you yet."

"Out! Get out! Get OUT! GET OUT! OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Sebastian bowed, still smirking. "Yes my Lord."

**Meanwhile at the Phantomhive manner...**

Ciel looked skeptically at the cake placed in front of him. Instead of the elegant topped decoration he was used to there were birds made of icing adorning the top. He gave Claude the same look, but the butler seemed unphased by his strange choice of decoration. Slowly he took a bite of the cake, chewed, then frowned.

"Too bland"

"My apologies. I'll fix it right away."

Claude whisked the cake off the table and quickly returned to the kitchen. There were four other cakes sitting on the counter, all of them had not met Earl Phantomhive's standards. The first had been a cheesecake, and Ciel had wanted something with actual cake preferrably chocolate. The second had been a light german chocolate cake, but Ciel had been in no mood for coconut. The third had been Claude's favorite. Dark chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting, with an icing scene of a large dog chasing a cat up a tree. It had too much icing apparently. The fourth had been fudge which Ciel declared was far too rich. Now this one was too bland. Claude was nearly out of baking supplies.


	6. Painting the Roses Red

_Genre: Horror, Death(though no character death)  
Characters: Grell. Sebastian, Ciel.  
Note:  
_

62. Hospital

Grell had to admit that out of all the things he loathed hospitals were among the highest on the list. They were ugly, bland, devoid of life places full of ugly, bland, sick, dying people. People who died of natural causes mostly, nothing so extravagant. Unfortunately being a Shinigami, and due to his recent spree of demotions he's been having to spend more and more time in them lately.

Armed with his little finger sized clippers he waited boredly for the sick to die. It was the stubborn ones that irritated him most. They knew their fate, knew without a doubt that there was no possible way they could survive whatever had come to turmoil them, but they simply would not give up on life. Humans were selfish in that they always wanted to live as long as possible, always secretly wishing they could be immortal. There was plenty of experience to be had in death. But Humans were under the silly impression that everything ended with death. That death was some sort of finality. Grell relished in death, extravagant death at the very least. These sickly people were beginning to make him sick.

There was a man with smallpox in room 6 that was scheduled to die later that afternoon. He was so ugly and disease ridden that Grell could hardly stand to look at him. He didn't even look human anymore. With such small scythe he was afraid he would have to touch the man to cleanly reap his soul, and that was simply out of the question. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Will about where to station him. Maybe the whole Jack The Ripper debacle had been a mistake, but Grell had learned his lesson. Really, he'd learn anything if it would get him out of this forsaken hellhole of a hospital.

Walking down the hall invisible to the nurses and doctors, he made his way to the newest patients room. A young boy had been brought in earlier in the day while Grell had been reaping the soul of an old woman with cholera. She had been one of the stubborn ones. He'd practically had to pry her soul from her cold dead fingers.

In the room he heard a voice speaking in low tones. It wasn't one of the doctors, they were all busy with a burn patient in one of the other wards, the more exciting wards where Grell had been forbidden to step foot in. It was odd for the sick to have visitors as most of the diseases were highly contagious and incurable. This young boy must have an extremely devoted parent of sibling.

Pushing open the door he peeked inside, his red mane contrasting terribly with the stark white/grey of the room. The figure beside the bed looked up and met his eyes and Grell broke into a wide grin.

"Why if it isn't my darling Sebastian~!" He clutched the door frame, wriggling his bottom in excitement. "Love has brought us together in such desolate of places~! My how luck has turned in my favore. Sebby, darling, let our love unite us, and free me from this hell in which I've been suffering~!"

Grell lunged forward arms outstretched to wrap around the demon he was so fond of. Oh how he would love to wrap Sebastian in a tight embrace, lock his lips with his, and plunge his scythe into stomach. He could picture the saw blade piercing through his demonically thick skin, blood spraying over them both in such a lovely embrace. It would be the epitome of romantic bliss for Grell.

The demon easily sidestepped him, however and he crashed into the bed, where the boy sitting up on it gave him an annoyed look. Grell gave the kid an equally annoyed look, the boy was always in the way.

"My, my, if it isn't Grell Sutcliffe." Sebastian smiled an all-too-fake pleasant smile.

Grell posed, thrusting his hip out, and tossing his hair over his shoulder with one hand. "To simply die for! As always."

"Sebastian-" Ciel started to say, but was interrupted by a sudden fit of violent coughs.

Immediately rushing to his side Sebastian helped him sit forward, rubbing his back in a decievingly gentle manner. Grell frowned. The boy, once again, was in the way. Though it looked as if he wouldn't be for long.

"What. A. Pity!" the Shinigami exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight. "The young master looks to have come down with something. Something terr~ble I'd say." The glare the demon shot him made Grell shiver excitedly.

When Ciel finally ceased his fit, he pulled his hand away from his mouth bloody. With a frown of disapproval he wiped the blood on the sheets and gave his butler a slight worried look.

Grell's smirk grew. "Terrible indeed. That looks like Consumptions young one. Deadly for certain. I hope you've gotten what you want out of Sebby here, because he's going to get what he wants out of you real soon~"

Ciel glared at him this time and his gaze fell to the bright red coat Grell still wore falling of his shoulders. The coat that belonged to boy's aunt, the woman who had dared call herself 'Madam Red'. She had not been worthy of the title, and this punishment had not been worth the disappointment of a crime it had turned out to be.

"Sebastian," Ciel began, keeping his gaze on Grell, "Didn't I give you an order regarding Jack the Ripper?"

The god of red death broke into a grin as the demon stood. He bradished his scissors. Small though they were, they were still a Shinigami's scythe, and could still cut down a demon. Grell would paint this room red with Sebastian's blood, he would show the boy who Madam Red truly was.

Sebastian faced Grell, with just as eager a smile. "Yes, my Lord."


	7. Dark Blue Into Midnight Blue

_Genre: Mind fuckery._  
_Characters: Ciel, Sebastian. (Luca, Vincent, Rachel, Queen Victoria, Claude)_  
_Note: Spoilers for episode 9_

**80. Paradox**

Up, down, right, wrong, Earl, Count. Ciel no longer knew the differences between these things. Memories conflicted with each other in his mind and he couldn't tell where one ended and the next one began. He remembered his house on fire, he remembered the village burning on the river, he remembered London up in flames. His parents, his brother, the queen.

The queen? Had the queen killed his parents? But no, that was the Queen's Spider. But that was wrong too. It had been Sebastian. Sebastian had burned down the village. Sebastian had taken away his brother, his salvation, his parents. His parents? Or his brother? It was his parents, right? Or could it have been the queen? Did Sebastian kill the queen? No that was his brother. Sebastian took his brother's soul. But Ciel didn't have a brother, right? So then it was his parents. Sebastian had taken his parents souls. Then he burned down the village, where his brother died. London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. My Fair Lady.

Sebastian. That was the only thing Ciel could grab onto. Sebastian was the source of everything. Sebastian killed his parents. Sebastian killed his brother. Sebastian may have even killed the queen. Sebastian burned the village, and Sebastian set his house aflame. Sebastian. Sebastian was the one to blame for the humiliation he suffered. The torture, the... the touching? Yes, it was Sebastian's fault he had to let that filthy man touch him. It was Sebastian's fault he'd been kidnapped. Kidnapped and... and what? He'd been kidnapped? No, he'd been sold and abused, all because of Sebastian. Sebastian was to blame for his humiliation. Sebastian. Sebastian...

_...Falling down. My fair lady._

"Young Master!"

"Get away from me!"


End file.
